Turning Point
by Aoden Half-elven
Summary: Trunks presents a turning point in Vegeta's life, wether he wants it or not.


"So what was she to you? Easy, a simple stress reliever?" Only silence answered the young adult's question.

Taking long strides toward his father, anger built within him. Vegeta didn't even try to lift a finger as he was lifted off the ground and shoved against the cement wall behind him. No words were passed between them. Vegeta could only look into his reflection through the blue eyes, so much like hers, of his son.

"She was young," the words were hissed through clenched teeth, "impressionable, and you took advantage of that." The tight hold he had on his father's suit left him with white knuckles. "Why did you choose her? You could have found your pleasure with anyone else, some one not so innocent."

Vegeta could only hold his stare for so long before turning else were. His response only fueled the anger of the other, resulting in Vegeta being slammed against the wall a second time, harder then the last.

"You knew it was wrong." He uttered softly, finding it now difficult to speak, the disgust rising in his mouth.

After a last weak shove he released him. Trunks turned away from his father, looking out into the night sky. Silence took place in the air.

"She would talk of you when I was young; tell me of how brave and proud you were." Turning only his head he caught Vegeta's eye. "How proud she was of you."

Vegeta looked away.

The night's events were not of a pleasant nature. With the return of future Trunks, he had brought Bulma's body. After burying her by him self Trunks had scouted out his father, only to find him drunk and unsympathetic to the fact she was dead.

Trunks and beaten him unconscious, taking out his grief on Vegeta, and then waited until he awoke.

"Where do you stand now, with my mother? What were you doing here, drunk and looking for another's attention. Your child is now four and his mother alone right now. Why are you not being his father, my father, because you haven't grown up?"

"Say something." Vegeta hadn't said a word after awakening.

"I didn't take advantage of your mother. We were both young, both stupid."

"And now you're the only one acting as a child."

Vegeta now glared in return. "And now after four years of barely touching the child you wish me to walk in and be the perfect father."

"I'm not asking you to be perfect, that would not be possible. Just to take responsibility for what you took part in." Trunks took one last look at his father. "Try changing, became a dad."

Vegeta could only watch as Trunks departed into the air. Guilt began to take hold of him, and he opted for walking home.

* * *

Bulma could hear the sound of heaving coming from the bathroom. Glancing at the clock it read 3:18am. Wrapping herself in a bathrobe she made her way to the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of water before heading toward the bathroom. Some one was sick and needed attention, although she was yet to find out who.

Vegeta looked up from his seat on the floor to see her with water in hand, watching him curiously but silently. He closed his eyes after a brief moment.

She noted on how pale his face was, his hair some how a mess from its usual array. Stepping into the room she closed the door behind her and reached for a towel from the rack behind the door. Sitting on her knees in front of him she unscrewed the bottle cap and lifted it to his lips while setting the towel under his chin.

"Drink, it will wash away the taste." She had smelt the alcohol on him.

Vegeta complied, only to cough and sputter from the cold water. Opening his eyes he watched as she wiped his face clean from the liquid. He could only stare at her, and it shook him to realize this wasn't the same person he had met almost five years ago. She had changed, grown up, and had adapted to the situation he had bestowed upon her.

Bulma finally looked at him. Neither could think of words to say. But that wasn't a problem for only a moment later Vegeta was poised over the rim of the toilet, disposing of any liquid in his stomach. Bulma stood and took hold of his waist, supporting him from the side. She looked away from his pained expression as he fought to breathe.

When he was done he remained bent over the toilet, breathing deeply to calm his nerves and occasionally spitting remains.

Bulma rubbed his lower back as a mother would, comfortingly and soothing his shaking form. After another minute he stood up and turned to look at her, his face betraying only defeat. Bulma still had her hands placed lightly on his waist, which she guided to sit on the floor in front of her. Leaning back against the wall Bulma shifted Vegeta's back directly in front of her. A long sigh escaped him as she began to knead the knots from his back, gently her hands started at his neck and slowly worked down only to increase pressure when going up again. Bulma abruptly stopped when he made a small jolt away from her touch added by a sharp hiss of pain. Reaching to the bottom lip of his shirt, Bulma brought it up enough to get a good look at his bruised back. Frowning she shimmied around to his front and moved the shirt further up making him comply and lift his arms in assistance.

Bulma studied his chest which was colored in almost all areas, now that she looked for them she could see a bruise on the left side of his face and neck bellow his ear. Some of the bruises were distinct fist patterns.

"Having a little too much fun?" Vegeta could see her fatigue, now that he thought about it he could recall a conversation he had overheard the other day about Trunks being sick and Bulma getting little to no sleep.

Ignoring her question he reached out his hand and laid it upon her cheek, his thumb running softly beneath a tired eye. "You should be sleeping."

"I've been in super mom mode for the past week, any noise and I'm up." Bulma held his eyes with hers.

Vegeta felt as if he could pass out on the bathroom floor as he sat. His body tired from the beating, the hangover and a head ache was taking over any clear thought he may have had. Emotionally he was drained, the boy affecting him more then he wanted, and the woman taking care of his needs baffled him.

"Sleep is the only thing that's going to help you know. I'll bring you a bucket, and something for you head, which I'm sure by now, is pounding." Standing up Bulma moved out of the bathroom to retrieve said things.

Vegeta made his way into his bedroom and gently laid down awaiting Bulma's return.

* * *

Hours passed and no one moved from sleep until a distinct cry was heard. Bulma was awake again, checking the clock the red numbers read 7:45am. Trunks was awake and not all that happy. Yawning she rolled out of bed and blindly walked from the room down the hall only to abruptly stop when she saw Vegeta standing before Trunks' door, waiting for her.

For a moment they just looked at one another, until Vegeta asked a simple question.

"May I?"

Bulma studied him, looking for something deeper then the obvious question, an ulterior motive to his kindness. Seeing none at present she could only nod an ok.

Trunks looked up from his small bed against the wall to see Vegeta silently walk in. The boy's noise stopped and he studied the man before him. Both just watched the other for a moment before Trunks rubbed one of his eyes and yawned, still half asleep.

Awkwardly Vegeta stepped toward the boy, bent down and lifted him into his arms. He had grown; his face was now slimming and his baby fat leaving. Within a year he would start school.

Trunks took a short moment to study Vegeta's eyes before laying his small head upon the others chest and wrapping his arms around the larger neck. Standing for a moment he could only marvel at the small being in his arms, how fragile he was now.

Stepping out of the room with the boy still in his arms Vegeta looked back at Bulma who watched them both intently.

Stepping toward her, Vegeta turned his head toward her ear and softly spoke. "Thank you." After giving her a soft brush of a kiss on her forehead he asked her to go back to sleep, she needed it.

Nodding in confirmation, Bulma started toward her bedroom, but stopped in time to see Vegeta take the small boy in his arms to his own bed, where he laid down with the child asleep on his chest. Smiling softly Bulma clicked her door shut.

A/N: Short piece that rattled around in my head this night. It could be considered AU because of the other Bulma dieing but other then that it's just a short time after the cell games. Don't really want to write any more of it, I'm not one for multiple chapters. I like how this ended. Review if you want.


End file.
